Tricksome trio
by DaniCalifornia76
Summary: This is my first fan fiction, and this is just a taste of what it is. review to tell me if i should continue. it features a totally new school called Oraculum. It also features a somewhat of an avatar theme. Please read!


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own the school, Lily, this James and this pychcotic orb.I do not own Marilla, my friend owns her.

**Authors Note: ok, here is a taste of a new story. It is my first fan fiction, I wanted to see if you liked it and if i should go on. The Lily/James story is the same, only different last names, different school. I wrote this with my two friends. Please review so I know whether you like or not if you like me I'll give you all your favorite food. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**As Lily boarded the train she felt a pouncing. She whirled around about to explode but the face behind was familiar it was her best friend Marilla Kristine Dawson. She squealed as she hugged her. They boarded the train asking normal greeting questions like: How was your summer? It was there seventh and last year of Oraculum. Oraculum was a school for the special. Those of magical properties. Oraculum had for houses: Fortis, Callidus, Insigne and Dolosus. Fortis for the brave and the loyal, Callidus for the clever, Insigne for the hard working and Dolosus for the cunning. Lily and her friends were in the Fortis house. Everyone in these houses had their own sub-house. Lacuna, Incendia, Aer and Terra. Lacuna for the water benders, Incendia for those who have fire as a spark in their mind, Aer for those who has air in their soul and Terra for those who held earth close to their heart. Some rare people were in more the one. Lily was in Fortis-Incendia. Marilla was in Fortis-Lacuna-Aer.

Lily was dreading the year. Her last year at her wonderful school. The last year to trick people with her ability to change her appearance at will. She remembered when she first met Marilla and her sorting like it was yesterday.

**_Cappinetti, Lily Juliette. A small girl stepped up to the orb. She was about 4 foot 6 inches. Rather short for eleven. Lily was extremely confident. It was only recently that she found out she was a witch. Turns out, she was adopted from a childhood friend of her real mother. Turns out her mother was a witch, not only that but a metamorphagamus. Her father well that was a different story. He was apparently a mass killer. He himself had killed lily's mother when he heard she had a baby. What he didn't know is that lily was born on the day before the day of the slaughter. Her mother was defiantly Irish. Lily had another ability to change her appearance at will. She just had to focus to get what she wanted. She went up to the orb. As she touched it, she felt a strange rushing through her. Her father and mother had been in Dolosus. She wanted a root to her mother. She watched the orb, quietly whispering to it, please Dolosus. A voice came in her head. "Well, you're already a fire, so why do you want Dolosus" Lily actually had no idea why. She just whispered "My mum was in Dolosus". The orb swelled colors again. The dark green she longed to see was disappearing into a dark maroon. The orb looked rather like a Christmas tree. The voice in her head came again "You want connections to a mother you've had? So you are loyal. I am seeing something you aren't letting me. Please open your head". Lily gasped. No way was she going to let a weird orb go into her inner thoughts. She whispered "no". The voice came back with a stern voice "I'll have to open your head with pain then, are you sure, you are doing what you want to". Lily whispered "Yes, my inner thoughts are for me, that's why they are inner thoughts." The voice said "Well, than". Lily lifted one hand from the orb. A pain so great entered her head. So great that an average person would shrivel to the floor, but Lily wasn't average. She didn't let out any sound. She wanted to scream, but she held her ground .The pain stopped. Her head still ached. Lily said coldly to the orb "done yet?" The orb said "I found what you are hiding, I also found something else". The teacher stepped in a looked at the orb. She looked slightly surprised. She called out. _Fortis-Incendia! _A scarlet table erupted with cheers. On her way out she saw who was next in line. Dawson Marilla Kristine. She saw to the black haired child" Be brave an accept pain". She walked to the scarlet table. When she took a seat, a strangle feeling raised. She felt safe hear but something odd, like a weird force was pulling her towards the Dolosus table of dark green. She would find out in time why that pull was there._**

She thought happily about that moment. She said to Marilla. "I've got to go to the prefect's compartment. I'm head girl!" She scurried off to the compartment. When she bumped into a muscular boy with jet black hair. He said chirpily "Hello Lily!" She mumbled "James, how not very nice to see you. I've got to go to the prefect's compartment, someplace you'll never see". He said something about "I'm head boy" He did mumble it. Maybe it was false. James and lily had never gotten along. They were in a continued prank war. Lily and her friends were known as the Tricksome trio. James and his friends were the Marauders. Things didn't get any better when James had found an insane-driving crush on Lily. Someone called "Lily, wait up!" She saw Marilla and another girl who was really very familiar.


End file.
